Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing apparatus that executes intermittent image capturing, a control method, a program, and a recording medium for the image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a technique for executing intermittent image capturing at predetermined time intervals, so-called interval image capturing has been known. In addition, a technique for acquiring a moving image (so-called time-lapse moving image) in which temporal changes of a subject are compressed and expressed by sequentially connecting images acquired by executing intermittent image capturing has also been known. A reproduction time for reproducing a moving image which is acquired from a period required from the start of a first image capturing operation for a time-lapse moving image to the end of a last image capturing operation is shorter than the period.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-235183 raises an issue that, in a case where an automatic exposure control is executed in each image capturing operation in interval image capturing, great changes in brightness between frames acquired in the image capturing operations may cause a user to feel uncomfortable when the user continuously views frames. To solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-235183 proposes a technique for smoothing a current proper exposure value determined by automatic exposure control processing in interval image capturing based on a history of proper exposure values obtained by the automatic exposure control processing during the past image capturing operations.